I never thought I would love a guy like you
by aliciakirwin
Summary: DuncanXCourtney! Courtney hears rumors about Duncan and still wants to be his friend.. She finds out the truth behind the rumors and finds out he's nicer than what she hears.
1. The SuperAttractive Guy

**I don't own Total Drama Island.**

**I do own my own story though. =]**

**The Super-attractive Guy**

Short Summary:

Courtney is a normal freshman beginning her first day of high school. She doesn't know much about the drama and romance and craziness that happens but she knows one important thing that everyone, every girl, has told her: Never have anything to do with Duncan! She's always wanted to know why though. She's heard rumors like "He's the worst." "He can break any girl's heart." "He can mess up any girl, and ruin her life." How could he do that?

It's kind of weird. _Maybe he's a manwhore._She started laughing.

She began walking to her homeroom then something bumped into her.. a person.

"Hey," The person said, "You should seriously watch where you're going."

"You ran into ME!" She said with a bit of an attitude.

"I didn't mean to say it in a mean way. I meant that you could've gotten hurt." He said. She thought he was making fun of her.

"Yeah, whatever." She said, starting to walk away.

He grabbed her arm before she left. "Can I have your name? I didn't get it yet." He smirked.

"My name is Courtney." She shoved his arm so she could get to her class.

"Duncan." He smiled.

"Duncan..?" She started to remember all the warnings.

"I'm guessing you've heard of me? Try not to believe what other people say." He winked at her.

*Bell Rings*

She started walking trying to ignore everything that just happened.

_So, He's Duncan. What has he done to make everybody hate him so much? I wonder.._


	2. Wonderful

**I don't own Total Drama island.**

**I do own this story though.**

**X3**

**Wonderful..**

She hated how no one would tell her.

**In class:**

"Why does everyone, or every girl, hate Duncan so much?" She questioned.

"You don't know?" Gwen said.

"I guess no one told her about Jennifer." Bridgette said.

"Jennifer from 3rd period?" Courtney said.

"No, she doesn't go to this school anymore." Gwen said.

*gasp* "Because of Duncan?" Courtney asked, looking kind of scared.

"Partly...well..not exactly." Gwen said, answering her question.

*Bell Rings*

"Well, what happened?" Courtney really wanted to know.

"Sorry, I already told you too much." Gwen said, getting up to go to her next class.

"Ughh." Courtney began getting frustrated. "What did he do to that girl?" She whispered to herself.

"Talking to yourself?" Some deep voice asked.

She turned to see that it was Duncan. "What? Are you following me now?"

"No. Do you want me to?" He said with a hint of a smile.

"Do what you want." She said.

"Okay. What class do you have next?" He asked.

"I have PE. You?" She didn't know why she was even talking to him.

"Looks like we can walk together every day at this time, cause I got gym too." He smiled.

"Wonderful." She said with sarcasm.

**In Girl's locker Room:**

"Oh my gosh!" Some random girl said.

"What?" Said another random girl.

"I heard that Duncan has this period with us! He's sooooo hot!" Said the one random girl.

"I heard we shouldn't have anything to do with him." Said some other random girl.

"Yeah, He's cheated on like five girls, he does drugs, he been in Juvie soo many times, and he probably only dates models." Said another random girl.

Suddenly everyone started this huge crowd talking about rumors they've heard about Duncan.. _I don't know whether to believe them or not._

"Girls! Hurry up!" Said the mean gym teacher.

Everyone started walking out of the Girl's locker room.

**Author's Note! **Heyyy! It's me! Remember? The one who wrote this story? Haha, I understand if no one remembers me.. I haven't been on here in a long while. Well, I would like to inform my awesome fans that I have read all your reviews and I fixed the first three chapters! I noticed the whole "couch" thing and other errors I've made and I fixed them today. I'm so sorry for keeping everyone waiting for so long. I am definitely going to finish this story soon! Also, one review said that I should keep writing in the story form instead of the play form.. Should I change the last few chapters into story forms? Please tell me, I absolutely love to hear from people who love my stories! Thank you for being so understanding of everything people! Oh and I have Microsoft Word now! So now I will have fewer mistakes. ~alicia kirwin


	3. Sorry For Ruining Your Chance

**Sorry For Ruining Your Chance**

Everyone walked out of the Girl's locker room..

Courtney ran back to grab her phone (which she ALWAYS kept... just in case)

"Courtney, Hurry up!" Gwen said.

"Coming!" Courtney said as she put her phone in her pocket.

She followed Gwen outside and she saw all the guys with the girls..

"Why are the guys with us?" Courtney asked.

"I don't know." Gwen said.

"Everyone sit down and listen to our instructions." Coach Riley yelled. "Today, we're going to make you have partners. Your partner will be with you for the whole year. If one of you don't dress-out, both of you get points off. We are doing this for teamwork and understanding each other. Any questions?"

"Uhmmm... Will we pick our partners?" Some random little girl said.

"Yes, your partner can be a girl or boy." Coach Riley answered.

Most of the girls turn to look at Duncan.

"You have 60 seconds to find your partner. Start!" Coach Riley acted like it was a race or something.

Duncan is in a crowd of girls. _I guess I'll go to Gwen.._

Too late.. She ends up with Geoff.

"Give me some space!" Duncan yelled. "Can't I pick my own partner?"

Courtney laughed. "Must be fun being popular with the girls."

"Yeah, you should try it." He grabbed her arm and dragged her into the crowd. "Sorry, guys. This is my partner." He said, holding her up like she was a trophy.

"This?" Courtney said, glaring at him.

"Maybe 'it' is better." He smiled at her.

"You know, I don't agree with you being my partner. I'm going to find someone else." Courtney said, walking away from him.

"Alright, sit down with your partner and we'll give you your activities for the day." Coach Bob yelled.

"Sorry, princess. It's too late." He smirked.

"Ughh. I can't believe you!" Courtney yelled.

"What part do you not believe? The looks or the personality?" _Is he trying to flirt with me or be an ass?_

"Courtney and Duncan. I want you guys to pass the football." Coach Bob said.

"That's a little too hard for Miss Courtney, here. Anything easier?" Duncan said to coach.

"Are you kidding? I'll have you know that I can throw a football. Maybe even better than you can." Courtney said, grabbing the football.

"Bring it, princess." He smirked.

She pegged the ball at his face, but Duncan had ducked.

"You know, trying to hit my face is not the goal here. Want me to show you how to throw?" He smiled.

"No. I'm fine."

"So.. Are you single?" He threw the ball back at her. Not pegging it.

"Yeah." She caught it, then looked down at her feet.

"I am... for now." He made Courtney smile a little.

"Who's Jennifer?" Courtney was curious about this.

"A total bitch." He stopped smiling and looked serious.

"What... happened?"

"We were like best friends since 6th grade. She asked me out one day... and I told her that I didn't like her in that way. Well, she started crying and telling everyone what a jerk I was and started stupid rumors that everyone now believes. It sucks cause all her hot friends hated me and wouldn't believe me. Sooo... yeah." Duncan was very serious, for once.

"Soooo... That's why you didn't want me to believe the rumors..?" Courtney thought about it... _It does make sense.._

"Yeah. I didn't want you to hate me." He smiled.

_He's kind of nice when he's not trying to be a smart-ass._"We better go. Everyone else is leaving." Courtney said.

"Sure, but I'm going to remind you that we will be together for a whole year. Aren't you lucky?" Duncan said.

"Do you ever dress-out?"

"Only if I want to." He smiled.

"Great..." She smiled back.

"Did I ever tell you that your pretty cute?"

"No."

"Good, because you're not." Courtney began to glare at him.

The he said, "You're actually hot."

Courtney suddenly turned her head to not look at him.

"What? Embarassed?" He smiled. "You're different."

"Should I take that as a good thing?"

"Sure."

She stared at him for a while. "You know, you're not what I thought you would be."

"What did you think?"

"A manwhore...?"

They both started laughing.

"I'm not. Don't worry." He smirked.

She shoved him. "We were having a moment."


	4. Call Me Sometime

**Call Me Sometime**

When Courtney got out of the locker room, the first thing she saw was Duncan. She was actually glad to see him, but he was with a friend. She decided not to bother him.

She walked passed him and went to her next class, which was art. She didn't know anyone in that class, so she barely talked. _I should get my phone and text Gwen._Courtney looked in her bag to search for her phone, but she couldn't find it.

"Oh my gosh, where's my phone?" Courtney whispered to herself.

She walked up to the art teacher. "Can I look for my phone? Please? I just lost it."

"Quickly." Said Mrs. Story.

"Thank you." Courtney said, running out the door.

_What if someone picked it up? That wouldn't be good._

Courtney looked near the Gym, in the Gym, in the Girl's locker room, and hallway. She couldn't find it. Then she saw Duncan.

"Hey, are you looking for something?" He said, looking at her.

"Yeah, have you seen my phone?" She said, looking around.

"Oh. You mean... this?" Duncan takes out a phone from inside his pocket. "You dropped it when you passed me. Luckily, I picked it up for you."

Courtney snatched it from his hands. "What did you do to it?"

"Nothing, but I saved my number in it. You should call me sometime." He smirked. "Texting me would be fine too."

"Whatever. I have to go." She walked away.

"I'll text you when you get back to class." He said, smiling.

Courtney actually found herself waiting for his text.


	5. Little Helpless Andrew

**Little Helpless Andrew**

Courtney woke up and felt really tired. She didn't feel like going to school.

She had never been this tired before. _I shouldn't of stayed up all night texting Duncan..._Courtney thought to herself.

Courtney stood up and started getting ready for school.

She ate breakfast. She brushed her teeth. She did this and that... yeah, done.

She started walking to the bus stop and talked to Andrew and Caliber.

"Hey, Court." Andrew said, in a nice tone. Andrew was a very sweet person. He was very short, though. Courtney sometimes calls him "Little Helpless Andrew". They knew each other since the 1st grade. They weren't super close, they were just friends.

"Sup." Caliber said. Caliber is two years older than Courtney. He had been hailed back two times. He's actually really smart, but he doesn't want to leave high school and go to college. He doesn't talk to people that are younger than him, but he started talking to Courtney because of Duncan. Turns out they were friends since... I don't really know... One thing about Caliber that people hate is that he is a total jerk... if you piss him off.

"Hey Andrew! And Caliber.." Courtney smiled.

Andrew smiled back and Caliber just looked away.

"So.. You and Duncan going out, yet?" Caliber smirked. Sometimes they could be so alike.

"Not really." Courtney said, looking down at the ground.

"Do you... like Duncan?" Andrew asked. Courtney was shocked. _Why is he asking me this? What happens if I say yes?_

"Well..-" The bus came right on time and made Courtney feel relieved.

When she got off the bus, someone tackled her to the ground. "Hey, princess. Did you get my text?"

It was obviously Duncan. "You know, You're attracting a lot of attention." Courtney said, trying to get up.

"I know. It's something I'm good at." He smirked.

"Whatever." Courtney got up and started walking to her 1st period.

"Hey, Courtney!" Andrew yelled. He was in a crowd of people.

Courtney grabbed his arm and helped him out of the crowd.

"Little Helpless Andrew." Courtney smiled at him and patted his head.

He smiled back and said, "Ca-Can you meet.. me af-after school?" His face was super-red.

"Sure." Courtney said, still smiling at him.

"Okay." Andrew's smile got even bigger.

He walked to his class and Courtney walked back to Duncan.

"Didn't know you had a kid, princess." He laughed.

"He's not my kid! He's a freshman." Courtney said.

"At this school? No way." Duncan said, bewildered.

"Yeah. I've known him since 1st grade. He's like a little kid. He can't do things on his own, and he so clumsy. When I'm around him, I feel like a mom." Courtney said.

"Are there even kids like that at this age?" Duncan asked.

"Nope."

"I think he has a little crush on you." Duncan smirked.

"He does not!" Courtney yelled. "We're just friends."

"Yeah, okay." Duncan said.

Duncan always walked Courtney to class in the morning. Everyone thought they were a couple, but they didn't realize it.

Duncan opened the door for her. "Your highness." He said, sort of bowing.

"Pfft.." Courtney started laughing.

"See you around, princess." Duncan said. The bell rang and Courtney saw Duncan run. _He's so weird._


	6. Rejection Is Too Harsh

**Rejection is too harsh**

"So, Princess..." Duncan started.

"Could you quit calling me that?" Courtney said.

"Nahhh, it fits you well." Duncan smirked.

"Whatever." Courtney said.

Courtney and Duncan were in the library. Courtney was studying, and Duncan was keeping her company. Well, more like distracting her..

"By the way, Princess.. Are you meeting that short kid after school?" Duncan asked.

_Why does he want to know?_"Uhm, yeah." Courtney said.

"You know, I think he's gonna ask you out." Duncan said.

"And what if he does?" Courtney said with a bit of a smirk.

"Well, what are you going to say?" Duncan said, sounding a bit more curious than usual.

"Wait a second… are you jealous?" Courtney was the one smirking this time.

"Hah. Me? Jealous? That's impossible, princess." Duncan said. "I'm just protecting you from short, helpless kids."

"Yeah? Well, I don't need your protection." Courtney said.

"So, I'm guessing you are going to go out with him?" Duncan said.

"Well, to tell you the truth, we're better off friends. I don't want to ruin our friendship." Courtney said. "But my weakness is rejecting people. I don't know how this is going to turn out..."

"You made a big mistake by telling me your weakness, princess." Duncan said, smirking. "But don't be afraid. Just tell him what you told me."

"Maybe..." Courtney said.

**After School...**

"Hey Court." Andrew said with a big smile.

"Uhm. Hey Andrew." Courtney said, in a not-clear tone.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Andrew said, worried.

"I'm fine. So, what do you have to tell me?" Courtney asked.

"Well, Courtney I have liked you for a real long time..." Andrew started…

**School the next day...**

"So, princess. How'd the rejection go?" Duncan said, acting happy for some reason.

"I'm... going out with Andrew." Courtney said.

"What?" Duncan yelled.

And you thought she was going to reject him. :P Hey guys! It's me! Anyways, I know I haven't updated in a while. It's because I lost my laptop. Well, not lost but you know, got-taken-away-from. Anyways, this chapter was a shock, right? :3 Well, don't worry duncan fans! Just keep reading and don't think Andrew won, cause it's not over yet. =) Thanks for reading. ~aliciakirwin


	7. Fake Love Is Even Harsher

**Fake love is even harsher**

"Hey Courtney, wanna go to the movies or something?" Andrew asked in a very enthusiastic way.

"Uhmm, well, if you want me to." Courtney said in a very unenthusiastic way.

"Cool! There's this movie I've been wanting to see for a while." Andrew said.

"Ohh, uhh, what's the movie?" Courtney asked, almost sounding bored to death.

"Its called Summer Days… I think.." Andrew said.

"Oh okay but—" Courtney said but was rudely interrupted by Duncan.

"Can I tag along?" Duncan asked in a teasing way.

"Well, I was hoping for it to be a date…" Andrew started looking at the ground and blushed.

"Well, then I won't tag along but I'll just be in the theatre watching you guys. Just to be sure you guys aren't doing anything, you know, bad." Duncan said, looking only at Courtney.

Courtney knew he was kidding but Andrew started going off on how he wouldn't do anything like that to Courtney. _I'm going to see a movie with Duncan and Andrew.. uh-oh…_

**Friday night..**

"Hey Courtney! I bought the tickets already and I got some snacks for us to share." Andrew said.

"Oh, you really didn't—" Courtney started to say but then got interrupted, again.

"Hey, guys. Funny seeing you here, Andrew" Duncan said, sort of hoping to soften the look on Andrew's face.

"Yeah, like you really didn't expect to see me here… with my girlfriend." Andrew proudly said.

"Oh, of course." Duncan smiled at Courtney and started walking towards the theatre. "Coming or what?"

"Hah, of course." Andrew said, sort of imitating Duncan's voice.

"Oh dear…" _This night might not go as well…_

The movie was very boring and had too much romance in it for Duncan. He kept acting like he was going to puke at every romantic moment. It bothered Courtney. Then Duncan said he had to tell Courtney something in secret. They both left the movie, leaving Andrew to be alone.

"What?" Courtney said, dying to know what he had to tell her since he dragged her out of the movie.

"Why are you dating him?" Duncan asked, seriously. Almost as serious as the time he was talking about Jennifer…

"Why does it matter to you? He likes me and I—"

"You don't like him. So, why are you dating him?" Duncan was beginning to sound more and more serious.

"Well, I would feel bad for him if I rejected him and rejection is pretty harsh, you know?" Courtney said, hoping he would understand. She didn't even know what was wrong…

"So if some super ugly fat dude came up to you and asked you out, you would say yes?"

"Well, no… but I actually know Andrew so he's important to me and I don't want to hurt him."

"But you don't like him!" Duncan raised his voice a little.

"Why does it matter?" Courtney didn't know what he was so mad about.

"So what, you're going to lie to him forever? Tell him you love him when you really don't? Are you going to set-up a fake wedding too?" Duncan held her gaze the whole time but then suddenly looked down.

"No, I just…" Courtney stopped and thought for a second.. "You're right. I can't fake it forever.."

"Well, are you going to break-up with him?" Duncan looked up at her again with gentle eyes, which surprised Courtney.

"I guess I have to…" Courtney said, feeling so bad.

"No need. Thanks for faking my first relationship, Court." Courtney didn't need to turn around to know who said it.

"Wait, Andrew! I—"

"Forget it, it doesn't matter. My heart is already broken. And you know what? Rejection is harsh, but fake love is even harsher." Those words hurt Courtney, but she knew it was true.

Andrew ran out of the theatre and started crying.

"Courtney, I'm sorry. I swear I didn't know he was—" Duncan said but this time, Courtney interrupted him.

"It's okay, I had to expect this sooner or later."

"Well, uhmm, are you still up for the movie?" Duncan said, smiling a little.

"Really, Duncan? I just went through a break-up and lost one of my closest friends and you're asking me if I want to watch a movie?" Courtney was furious.

"Well, yeah. I thought you might need some comforting comedy movie." Duncan smiled.

Courtney sighed. "Gosh, you're an idiot. But I guess your right. Well, what movie?"

Duncan: Your choice, princess.

Courtney smiled.


	8. I'm Not Going To Give Up On You

**I'm Not Going To Give Up On You**

"Well, that movie was okay.. wasn't exactly that funny." Duncan said, trying to keep his cool after what happened.

"I thought it was pretty good, I'm surprised you actually watched all of it." Courtney said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"I only watched it because I thought the girl in the movie was sooo hot." Duncan said, smirking.

"…figures."

Duncan laughs. "Don't worry I didn't forget about you, my princess."

"Oh, so now I'm yours?" Courtney sighs. "Nevermind, see you in gym tomorrow."

"Later." Duncan couldn't stop smiling that night.

**The Next Day…**

Duncan just happens to be next to Courtney after she got off her bus.

" Shall I escort you to your first period, milady?" Duncan says in the most highly mannered way.

"You know, if you're late for Mrs. White's class one more time, I think she'll give you detention." Courtney smiled.

"I'll risk it, for you." Duncan winked.

Andrew walks by and makes a face. He couldn't stand how she was still flirting with him after breaking his heart. It hurt…

"Hope you guys had fun at the movies…" Andrew said, kind of quietly.

"Oh. We did since you ditched your date and left her with me." Duncan said, in a challenging voice.

"Even though I left, it still feels like she left me." Andrew turns to Courtney and had a hurt look in his eyes.

"Look, Andrew I—" Courtney started.

Andrew interrupts. "I know. You're sorry and you didn't mean to hurt me. Courtney, I know you're a nice person."

"That's a lie." Duncan coughed. "Sorry, I got a bad cold." He said, hoping to make Courtney laugh.

"Well, to me she is." Andrew said, taking his joke seriously.

"Maybe that was fake too." Duncan said.

"It wasn't! Why would you say that?" Courtney yelled.

"Courtney, I know it wasn't. That's why… That's why I'm not going to give up on you until you like me!" Andrew turned really red and began to look at the ground.

"What?" Courtney and Duncan say at the same time.

"Courtney, you're my first love. I'll do anything to get you to date me. So, Duncan, I love Courtney and don't think I'm going to give up anytime soon!" Andrew said, challenging Duncan this time.

"Right, uhm… okay?" Duncan looked more confused than threatened.

*Bell Rings*

"Oh, no! We're going to be late!" Courtney said, trying to change the subject as soon as possible.

Courtney, Duncan, and Andrew all ran to their first period classes.


	9. The Chance To Kiss Her

**The Chance To Kiss Her**

_Oh no, what do I do? Andrew's never going to give up on me. I wonder why he thinks Duncan likes me…_ Courtney began thinking to herself.

"Uhhh, Courtney? Can I borrow a pencil?" Caliber asked, out of nowhere.

"Sure." Courtney gives him a pencil.

"Thanks."

Courtney then realizes that maybe she can ask Caliber a bit about Duncan. "Hey, you've been friends with Duncan for awhile right? Well, do you know anything about his ex-girlfriends?"

"He hasn't had many.. Probably like two. Why?" Caliber asked, a bit curious.

"Can you tell when he likes a girl?" Courtney asked, even more curious.

"Nope." Caliber said.

_Oh that helps a lot…_ Courtney thought. "Oh, okay."

"Why do you ask?" Caliber asked, even though he most likely knew the answer.

"Oh, no reason.."

"Okay, everyone, settle down now. I have an announcement! I will now be taking care of the drama club. If you would like to join, then tell me before Friday." Mrs. Quinnsler, the drama teacher, said.

_Drama club sounds fun…_ Courtney began thinking about how fun it would be to be in the drama club.

*Bell rings*

Courtney goes to Gym.

"Hey, Princess." The wonderful voice that Courtney loves hearing says.

"Do you always appear out of nowhere?" Courtney said, smiling.

"Hmm, nahh, only when I want to." Duncan smirks.

"Okay, well, I'm thinking about joining the drama club." Courtney said, hoping to see Duncan reaction.

"Why?" Duncan said, a little surprised.

"Because.. It sounds fun!" Courtney seemed very excited about it.

"You think acting weird in front of a huge crowd is fun?"

"Not acting weird, just acting, being a different character for once." Courtney said with a dreamy smile.

"Sounds sooooo fun…" Duncan said with a little too much sarcasm.

" Oh, come on. It would be! There's romantic plays too. Like… Romeo and Juliet! I hope we do that one!" Courtney said.

"Uhm, doesn't the characters in that kiss a lot?" Duncan said.

"Of course! If they didn't, you wouldn't be able to call it a romance!" Courtney said.

"Soooo, you're looking forward to kissing a random guy?" Duncan said, a little annoyed.

" No, I'm looking forward to being in the spotlight. People watching me and thinking about how I'm such a good actress. Courtney puts a dreamy look on her face. "Plus, even if it was a random guy, he would have to be cute. Only cute guys can be in the spotlight."

"Hmm, then that means only cute girls can be in the spotlight. Well, look like you're not going to be in the spotlight." Duncan said, laughing a little.

"Ughhh, you jerk!"

They both walk to gym..

Duncan and Courtney separate by going into the different locker rooms.

"Hey Duncan, I saw you walking with that Courtney girl. You guys going out?" Some random guy asked Duncan the second he walked in the guy's locker room.

"No, why?" Duncan said.

"I don't know, I thought she might be taken by you, but since she isn't I think I'll go after her." The random guy said.

"You shouldn't, she's lesbian." Duncan didn't want random guys trying to get Courtney, Andrew was already enough.

"Ohhh, that sucks…" The random guy said, in a very disappointed tone.

"Yeah, uhm, do you know what it takes to get into the drama club?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, just go tell Mrs. Quinnsler that you want to join. Why?" Said the random guy who I will now name Sam.

"A girl I know is joining and I want to get the chance to kiss her." Duncan said in a confident way.

_Hey guys, It's me(: Uhm, wow, well, I want to thank you guys. This story has sooo much reviews and so much fans. It makes me happy~ Haha, well, thank you guys for telling me to update and saying that you like the story so much. Well, I've been trying to think of more ideas and yeahh. I'm going to update faster now because I don't want to lose any of my fans. Please review and thankyouu(:_


	10. Note to Readers

**Note to readers:**

I'm sorry for keeping this story inactive for so long. I probably haven't updated it in like a year. I am thinking about ending it in a few chapters but I don't know yet. If any fans have any suggestions to give, please tell me by message or review.

If anyone is wondering why I decided to finally come back on fanfiction, I will tell you. I went to check my email a few minutes ago (I haven't checked my yahoo email in about a year or so), and I had some reviews on some of my stories that I never found the time to finish. I read all the reviews and I couldn't believe how much people actually liked my stories! It made me feel really great and now I am thinking about continuing where I left off.

**Stories I may write soon:**

Another Saito & Louise

Another Teen Titans

A few more chapters to the Duncan & Courtney

A lot more chapters to Cartoon Village

**If anyone has any suggestions, please tell me through message or review. If it is not from a manga/anime/tv show that I know, I will look over the manga and/or anime.**

And thank you so much for the reviews! :) you guys are so awesome! :D


	11. I'm Going to Try My Best For You

**I'm Going to Try My Best… For You**

"Mrs. Quinnsler, I would like to be to be in the drama club." Duncan said, trying not to laugh at the expression on her face.

"Duncan, the drama club is not a joke. If you join, then you'd have to take it seriously." Mrs. Quinnsler said. She could tell Duncan was trying his best to hold in a laugh.

"I know and I'd really like to try to do this seriously. Can I please just have a chance?" Duncan said a little more serious this time.

"Fine, I will give you a chance. BUT if you mess this up, I will not let you have anything to do with my drama club!" Mrs. Quinnsler said very seriously.

"I won't. Thanks, Mrs. Quinnsler." Duncan said, smiling. Mrs. Quinnsler wanted to know what exactly Duncan was up to.

*Bell Rings*

Courtney walks to the cafeteria but then she hears something walking behind her. She smiles and turns around saying, "No need to sneak up behind me, Duncan."

Then she realizes it's not Duncan but Andrew. Her smile fades a little.

"Sorry, didn't mean to disappoint you." Andrew said.

"No, you didn't. Uhm, what's up?" Country asked, trying to break the awkwardness.

"I have something I want to ask… are you going to join the drama club?" Andrew asked, looking at his feet and blushing a bit.

Courtney could tell he was a little nervous. He's been nervous around her ever since what happened at the movies. _I wonder why he's asking... _"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"I'm joining too!" Andrew said, suddenly very excited. "I was hoping… if we ever get any parts together… that we could maybe... practice the script together?"

"Uhm, sure. But ONLY if you make the part." Courtney said. She figured he wouldn't get the part since he was always nervous, but his looks weren't too bad for the part. _It's his height…_

"Don't worry. I'm going to try my best! … For you._" _ Andrew said with a bright smile.

_Maybe it wouldn't be so bad being with Andrew…_


	12. This Year's Play

**This Year's Play…**

"I would like to make an announcement to all the members in the drama club." Mrs. Quinnsler yells into the microphone.

Right when everyone goes silent, the doors to the auditorium open. Duncan walks in.

He takes the seat next to Courtney and asks "Did I miss anything?"

She rolls her eyes and say "What are you doing here? Don't you have anything better to do besides make a joke out of the drama club?"

Duncan smiles and says "Making a joke out of the drama club… Great idea, princess." He winks at her then says, "That's not why I'm here though."

"Then why are-" Courtney gets out before Mrs. Quinnsler begins talking.

"I would like to tell all the students that we will be doing something different this year. The play we will be performing is written by an outstanding student at this school. He has based his play on a modern story that all of you may have heard of." Mrs. Quinnsler takes a pause and lets the students absorb the new information before giving out the surprising news. "Our play this year will be based off of the Twilight books."

All the girls scream, including Courtney.

"What?" Duncan says. "The idiot that wrote the play is going to die."

"Andrew Davis, please step up to the stage." Mrs. Quinnsler says.

Duncan rolls his eyes. "Should've known it'd be him."

All the girls scream even louder, but Courtney just looks at Andrew walking up to the stage.

Duncan realizes that this might be a problem. If Andrew wrote the play, then he might have the leading role. He might beat Duncan to the chance to kiss Courtney.

"So why are you here?" Courtney stares at Duncan, waiting for his answer.

"Huh? What?" Duncan was too busy thinking about how to charm Mrs. Quinnsler into giving him the leading role.

"Did I just catch Duncan off-guard?" Courtney smirks.

"You wish, princess." Duncan winks.

"So are you going to answer? Why are you here?"

"I joined the drama club." Duncan smiles at Courtney's reaction.


End file.
